Santa Baby
by AndiCullen104
Summary: Being naughty can have some really nice consequences...


Title: Santa Baby

Author: AndiCullen104

Pairing: Jacob/Bella

Rating: M for lemony goodness

Summary: Being naughty can have some really nice consequences...

**A/N- This is my entry in Tricky Raven's Under the Mistletoe O/S contest. Enjoy!**

JPOV

"That's it man, it's a wrap for today." Embry said pounding on my back.

"Good. I'm beat and ready to go home for the night." I slipped down the white beard so that it was tucked under my chin.

"The ladies certainly loved you, that's all they talked about." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah tell that to their husbands," I chuckled.

"Well, my man, I've got to go home to Lee. She's been pretty moody with all those pregnancy hormones and I don't want to have to protect my balls from her if I'm late." I nodded remembering the time when Embry came over at two in the morning to sleep on my couch. If we had thought Leah was bitchy when we were wolves it was nothing compared to her pregnant. Though Embry would rather her be pissed than the crying she's done when she is hormonal.

"Good luck," I snorted before making my way into the locker room.

_Time to get out of this get up,_ I thought relieved to be able to breathe better once I have this mountain of fabric off of me.

I was able to get my beard off and pop open the many buttons on the fluffy red coat before I heard a noise from the front of the building. I dismissed it as Embry probably forgetting something, and just as I was about to slip out of the pants I heard the locker room door open.

"Hey, we're closed for the night," I said not bothering to turn around.

BPOV

His deep voice sent delicious shivers down my spine and a smile flitted across my face.

"Oh I know that, sweetheart. I was hoping you'd make an exception." I purred.

"Look-" he turned around stopping when he saw me.

I smirked at him as his eyes roamed over my barely covered body. Oh how I had been planning this all day since I first saw him sitting atop the throne in the Santa costume. The way his smoldering black eyes sparkled with his happiness, his rumble of a voice did funny things to me. I just had to get my own time with him. I was so swept up with desire for him that only knowing there were small children there stopped me from approaching him today.

However, now we were completely alone, and I planned to have my wicked way with him.

I ran my hands down the soft fabric of my dark green dress that just barely hit mid thigh, and I saw the way his eyes followed my movements.

"You see, Santa, I've wanted you all day," I confessed.

"Really?" He asked leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed.

"Oh yes!" I slowly stalked my way towards him, my hips swaying from side to side. "If you knew the things I wanted to do to you, I would be on the naughty list." I touched the velvet of his coat and the wisps of white fluff felt amazing against my fingers. I opened his coat and little more exposing the rippling muscles of his magnificent body. He shuddered from the contact still holding my gaze with those eyes that spoke of his lust for me.

"I think it's very naughty trying to undress, Santa, don't you think?" He smirked despite his words he did not stop my wandering hands that trailed down his chest. Chill bumps spreading over his skin as my pale hands mapped out the dips of his abs.

"Yes, Santa. I'm so bad." I agreed pushing his coat off him completely.

I walked around him letting my hand skim over his body, I stopped at his arm where a tribal tattoo was etched into his skin. I kissed it as I passed and once I was at his back I licked the skin between his shoulder blades. Letting my moist tongue drag up as high as I could reach. The muscles of his back jumped at the contact and he groaned.

A devilish smirk spread on my face as I returned to his front. Holding his gaze I ran my cool tongue from the middle of his masculine V to his right nipple where I playful nipped him before soothing the sting with a kiss.

"Fuck," he breathed.

"So what do you say Santa?" I paused as my nails scratched their way down his chest pulling another groan from him. "Will you punish me?" I whispered.

He crashed his lips down on mine and I gasped at the sudden move which led him to slipping his hot tongue into my mouth. I ran my hands through his silky ebony hair while our tongues danced sensually together.

The warmth of his hands that were exploring every part of me sent pleasurable tingles through me and I moaned once more. I felt him pull the zipper of my dress down with skilled hands, I stepped out of the dress.

Santa pulled away to see the gift he had unwrapped, his dark gaze trailing over my naked form. He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I knew I wouldn't be wearing panties for long, so why bother?" I winked at him.

"Good idea." He pulled me to him once more kissing me with a passion that made me so very ready to feel him in the most intimate of ways. Hot hands tweaked and rolled my pert nipples making me crazy with lust. I rubbed my thighs together to feel some friction. It was not doing anything for me, so it made me even more impatient to get him inside of me.

I tore my mouth away from him and tugged his fuzzy red pants and boxers to the floor. The head of engorged cock already weeping with pre-cum.

He wrapped his long arms around me, lifting me up, and I quickly put my legs around his waist. Santa's member rubbed deliciously along my sopping wet folds.

"So wet for me, only for me." He whispered into my neck.

"Yes only you," I agreed eagerly.

In one swift move he sheathed himself inside my womanhood causing me to cry out in pleasure.

He pulled out almost all the way before plunging back in. I gripped his shoulders as he continued to pound into me. My back was digging into the harsh metal of the lockers, but for the life of me I couldn't find myself to care.

Santa hit a spot inside me that made me scream out in ecstasy.

"Again!" I yelled.

He repeated the move hitting it over and over again until I was swept away into the waves of pure pleasure.

Santa pumped into me twice more before his body shuddered with his release.

"Fuck," he groaned into my neck placing soft kisses to my slick skin.

I panted as I came down from the high he had given me.

"Damn Bells, are you trying to kill me?" He mumbled causing me to giggle.

"It's a good way to go, husband."

"Totally agree with you there, honey." Jacob pulled out of me setting me on my feet carefully.

"Merry Christmas, Santa." I said pressing a kiss to his chest.

He hummed happily.

I smiled knowing this was going to be a Christmas I never forget.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Voting will open at midnight on December 22nd and end at 11pm EST on December 23rd. I'd love it if you would vote for me or check out the other O/S there are some pretty talented authors over at TR.  
**

**Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
